fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
1Megabirds
About her 1Megabirds (aka Mega) is a Youtube Animator from the Netherlands. She has around 82 subscribers on Youtube. Mega began animating around September 2009, but wasn’t very serious: her series Color Guardians (magical-girl) was made for the lulz. She also has ideas for other stories, in chronological order: Labor Domini, SuperJ&M and Amicae Vincenti. Currently, she has released the main idea for her new Web Original Series SuperJ&M, a slice of life/action/comedy/magical realism series. It is currently in progress. The full opening of SuperJ&M can be seen on Youtube, and the script for episode 1 is written. You can see the latest news on the frequently updated SuperJ&M Facebook Page! Stories - Labor Domini – about an android boy who wants to experience the Real Life. (a story.) - Color Guardians – about the Color Guardians, the magical girls that have to defeat the Dark Wizard Diablo. - SuperJ&M '''– Siblings Josh and Mari fight the Source Of Evil, Dracon, a boy who lives in their street. Weirdness ensues on their quest for justice! - '''Amicae Vincenti – The plot hasn’t really established through the months, but it is about a girl, Rumi, who starts to attend Asaka School, a school for magic. She discovers some disturbing secrets and wants to know more about the past. Facts - Mega doesn't really like the term 'fan animation' because she mostly tends to make Web Original Animations, and those are not inspired or fan stories of existing franchise. She frequently calls herself an 'Youtube Animator' or just animator. - Her Youtube username is 1Megabirds and she is also on FanimeWorld Forums, Fanimators Online and TVtropes. - Her favourite sort of music is generally hardcore, gabber and metal. She also likes other genres, but only if it sounds nice. - Her favourite anime often have elements of Magical Realism, Mind Screw or Surrealism in it. She likes Suzumiya Haruhi, Genesis Night Head, Black Lagoon and a lot more ;) but out of all the anime she watched, she found Puella Magi Madoka Magica the most amazing. - Her favourite writers are Oscar Wilde, Kafka and H.P. Lovecraft. How she discovered the magical world of animation Once, when Mega was young (12 years) and was searching on google, she found a site about Anime. Mega went to learn what it was, because she had never heard of it before. She thought it seemed interesting and started to watch Tokyo Mew Mew (Ew Ew). Someday, Mega discovered on Youtube that people made their own animations. She liked the idea of DIY-animation and started to make animations using Paint and WMM – but she was kinda lazy and impatient: Color Guardians came into being. She mostly uses the programs Artweaver and Paint.NET for drawing, and WMM and Animation Shop Pro for animating. Her frames are around 1200 by 1000 pixels big and saves them in bmp format. 1Megabirds has finished 5 episodes of her series Color Guardians, and she started a sixth, but she didn't like CG anymore, so she decided to put the small finished part of episode 6 online. Her current animation project is the Web Original series SuperJ&M. The opening, eyecatch and script for episode 1 are finished. The ending and the first episode have yet to be animated. Links 1Megabirds Youtube Channel Megas Playlist: a playlist existing out of Touhou and Madoka Magica Hardcore and Gabber tracks. The SuperJ&M Opening SuperJ&M Facebook Page Like us and see all the latest news, pictures and information on SuperJ&M! Category:Fanimator